An Understanding
by 27ShadesOfElliePotter
Summary: A grief stricken Harry Potter comes to an unlikely source following the death of Sirius, leading to an understanding. Set when Harry leaves Dumbledore's office after hearing the prophecy. I have changed a few facts to make this more my own story, this is pro Snape - he's my favourite character - so if you're not into that don't read!


**An Understanding **

**A grief stricken Harry Potter comes to an unlikely source following the death of Sirius, leading to an understanding. Set when Harry leaves Dumbledore's office after hearing the prophecy. **

**I have changed a few facts to make this more my own story, this is pro Snape - he's my favourite character - so if you're not into that don't read! **

Harry walked aimlessly through the corridors after leaving Dumbledore's office, before he knew it he was outside Snape's classroom; Gryffindor bravery - or foolishness depending on who you ask - setting in he walked into the classroom and sat at his usual seat near the back. His elbows on the desk, his head in his hands he stared at the blank blackboard recipes of countless potions flashed through his mind.

"POTTER! What are you doing in my classroom?!" Snape shouted as he entered the room spotting Harry.

"I was speaking to professor Dumbledore, sir, and needed a walk. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and came in here." Harry replied respectfully.

"And, you thought my classroom would give you comfort." Snape said sarcastically.

"No, I think that's why I came here." Harry replied.

"Not that I actually care, Potter, but explain that point." Snape said trying not to sound interested.

"This classroom is the one place in this goddamned castle where I'm treat as Harry, not the-boy-who-lived, not the-saviour-of-the-wizarding-world or whatever other hyphenated idiosyncrasies the genera public are making up this week, even if Malfoy's acts like a little bitch, you don't give me special treatment.

After seeing how Sirius treat you I can see why you don't like me. If my dad treat you half as badly as Sirius did then I can see why you don't like me.

I think that's why I came here, here you dislike me for a real reason I remind you of my dad. If it makes you feel any better, I haven't told anyone about what I saw in your pensive. I'd also like to apologise. When I saw how my dad treated you, for the first time in my life I felt ashamed of my dad. People always told me he was a good guy, great at Quidditch, smart, funny all that; I saw the darker side to my dad that day it made me ashamed to share his name let alone his blood."

"Come into my office, Potter we need to talk and my office is more comfortable." Snape said surprising Harry who followed the professor through the door behind his desk.

Snape's office wasn't what Harry expected. The walls were dark blue, there was a comfy looking couch a bookshelf. Snape's desk looked organised, there was a filing cabinet behind Snape's comfy looking chair, with two more in front of the desk.

They sat down at the desk, in front of each other, both deep in thought. Snape was thinking, for the first time consciously, how like Lily Harry is. Harry, thinking about the prophecy, Sirius and how he's now for the most part alone.

"First off, Harry, I accept your apology and thank you for not telling anyone of my memories." Snape said with genuine respect, Harry didn't show it but he liked that Snape called him 'Harry'.

"It wasn't my place, sir, I know what it's like to be bullied; as much as I love Sirius, and the thought of my father they were wrong to bully you."

"I am sorry I bully you, and the others in class, for my position if I were to be seen or heard of being nice to the hyphenated one it would not end well for me."

"I didn't mean you in that comment sir, but I accept your apology none the less."

"You were bullied outside of Hogwarts? Or by your classmates?"

"I can understand in Hogwarts, being who I am not everyone will like me I'm okay with that. The Parsletongue thing I understand given who the other famous parslemouth is. This year I understand people were scared. No, I meant at the Dursley's." Harry said their name like dirt, although to him they are.

"Your relatives bully you?" Snape asked not hiding his shock.

"They were better when they found out about Sirius, although now I guess they'll go back to how they were before."

"And how were they before?"

Taking a deep breath Harry decided to for once, be honest about his home situation.

"Growing up my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs, for as long as I can remember I always did the gardening, cooking, other chores that no one at that age should be doing while my cousin did no chores, I got next to no food, I'd get locked in my cupboard for days sometimes weeks on end with only water and some stale bread each morning and the bathroom in the morning and evening if I did magic. Until I started school, I thought my name was freak or boy, that's all I ever remember being called. My cousin used to beat me up, him and his friends did this brilliant game called 'Harry Hunting' where they'd chase me then beat me up. After my Hogwarts letter came I was actually allowed my own bedroom - what used to be my cousins second bedroom - although it took sending hundreds of letters getting sent for me to be able to read just one. Now, I sometimes get food usually what's left. After my second year I was actually allowed to have my school stuff with me rather than it being locked away.

Snape stared at Harry, memories of his fathers abuse flashed through his mind.

"He said you'd be safe. He said you'd be okay. He said you'd be like family. He said you'd be loved." Snape muttered, Harry barely hearing.

"I'm sorry, sir, who said what?"

"The headmaster, when I asked him to let me take care of you after your parents death; he told me you'd be okay with your relatives."

"You were going to take me?" Harry asked, a feeling of warmth spread through him someone wanted him.

"Your mother and I were brilliant friends growing up, I was a Slytherin she a Gryffindor, in our sixth year she stopped your father and his friends from bullying me I, overwhelmed with embarrassment at being saved - by a Gryffindor girl no less - called her a 'mudblood'. To this day, it is one of my largest regrets along with joining the dark lord. While pregnant with you we ran into each other at a book shop in the muggle world - we hadn't made up at this point I had joined the dark lord - she agreed to let me buy her lunch and properly apologise. We rekindled our friendship, at your mothers urging I became a spy. I realised what a stupid mistake I had made almost seconds after I was marked. Following our meeting, your mother and I met often. I spent time with you in hiding, I helped guard your parents clearly not well enough, through my friendship with your mother your father and I became less hostile towards one another and became more friendly we were far from friends though. Your father was going to tell his friends about this once the dark lord defeated."

"Did you know about the prophecy?" Harry asked

"I knew, I was the deatheater who told the dark lord, before me and your mother made up, I told him. Then I heard the news that your mother was pregnant, I wanted to kill myself, I'd handed the only real friend I'd ever had her death sentence."

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry said as Snape looked at him shocked.

"What are you sorry for? Shouldn't you be ranting at me?"

"What for?"

"I'm responsible for the death of your parents."

"Why did you tell Voldemort the prophecy?"

"I,"

"Sir, please just answer honestly. I promise I won't over react."

"At that time, I knew I didn't want to be a death eater anymore I was doing anything I could to not be killed."

"Did you believe Voldemort would kill anyone over the prophecy?"

"Not at first, I always thought prophecies were useless and vague. I told him hoping to buy some time for the order."

"Do you regret telling him?"

"Yes."

"Who told Voldemort where my parents were hiding?"

"Pettigrew."

"Who cast the killing curse at me and my parents."

"The dark lord."

"Then, how was it your fault?"

"I, I told their enemy the prophecy that made him target them."

"Sir, my parents were powerful members of the order they would have been targeted anyway. For all you knew, the prophecy could be talking about a dark lord in a couple of hundred years."

"But,"

"No. You didn't kill them, and you've tried to make up for it. You also saved my life in first year, third and other times I probably don't realise." Harry said as Snape snorted.

"Is there anything else you'd like to speak about Mr Potter? It is nearing three am."

"Can I come back tomorrow and talk to you?"

"That would be acceptable."

_Harry and Snape became closer over the course of Harry's Hogwarts days they became like father and son, much to the amusement of those around them, once the dark lord was defeated Snape went to each student he had insulted during his tenure at Hogwarts and apologised. _

_In the years after the defeat, he became one of the most loved teaches; he still kept his strict ways but was no longer insulting or unapproachable. _


End file.
